As various types of content and attributions proliferate on the Internet, maintaining the anonymity of a contributor becomes increasingly difficult. While multiple anonymous personas may be used, identity information can still be inadvertently exposed and, if correlated over time, the true identity of a persona can be undesirably exposed. For example, as the owner of a persona interacts in a collaborative manner on a network, it becomes increasingly possible that the user's identity information will be leaked out in such a way that a third party could correlate the information back to the supposedly anonymous persona.